1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information providing device, an image forming device, and a transmission system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Communication systems for conducting conferences and the like via communication networks such as the Internet have been commonly used in recent years. In such a communication system, communication terminals each having a camera, a microphone, a speaker and the like are used. When a communication terminal starts communication with another communication terminal, the communication terminals are configured to transmit/receive captured image data (image data) and audio data acquired by cameras and microphones of their respective communication terminals so as to allow a video conference to be performed.
In the communication system described above, screens of presentation materials or the like displayed on the communication terminals may also be transmitted/received as display data in addition to the data mentioned above so as to improve mutual understanding with other conference participants. Then, the communication terminals that have received the display data display the display data on display devices, which allows the presentation materials or the like to be shared among the communication terminals.
For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2009-135865 discloses an information processing device that establishes a second communication unit by using setting information on the second communication unit received by a first communication unit and transmits data of a read document to a portable terminal device via the second communication unit for the purpose of easily establishing wireless communication and easily processing transmitted/received data.
A large number of operating procedures is required and it is thus troublesome to share document data read from a scanner. For example, a case in which a user of remote conferencing brings paper materials distributed at an off-site conference back to his/her office and shares the materials in a remote conference is assumed. In this case, the user needs to read the brought paper materials with a network scanner and save the electronic data in a portable terminal via a corporate LAN.
For data transmission from a scanner to a portable terminal in related art, however, the user first needs to perform operation of specifying a destination at the scanner and then perform read operation. The user further needs to perform operation of searching for the location in the portable terminal where the received data are saved and then starting application software allowing the data to be displayed.
There is a need for an information providing device, an image forming device, and a transmission system capable of easily sharing image data formed by the image forming device.